You Were My Everything
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Romantic memories fill Teito as he mourns his friend. TeitoxMikage yaoi/lemon


***I do not own 07-Ghost or any of the characters!!!!**

**Slight spoilers..? Meh I dunno.**

_They laid in bed, parallel to each other, knowing that the other was just as awake as the one thinking the thought. A sigh slipped from his lips, a rustle in his bed, Teito rolled over onto his right side to face his stirring friend._

"Mikage…" Teito whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Mikage rolled over onto his left side and smiled at Teito.

Teito and Mikage had been _best friends since they had joined military school together. At first Teito didn't accept Mikage's friendship, but later became accustom to his friendliness._

"Mikage…I'm glad you're here; I haven't been really lonely, but then again, I missed you very much." Teito blushed, highly embarrassed by what he had said to his best friend.

"Oh, Teito! That was so sweet!" Mikage lunged across his bed into his friends and hugged him tightly.

Teito looked at his friend, puzzled, but returned the hug by placing his shackled arms around the taller boys neck. The shackles on his wrists and ankles were a real hassle and became uncomfortable at times, especially while trying to sleep.

"Teito…I love you." Mikage smiled and nuzzled his nose on his friends. (A/N: Eskimo kiss!)

Teito let a small smile form across his lips.

"Teito, you can say it back you know; but you don't have to, I wont pressure you!" Mikage smiled and patted his head.

The smile faded and Teito looked down trying to gather the words he so desperately wanted to say to his friend, "I-I…love you…too." A blush grew across his cheeks and his ears became hot.

"Teito…" Mikage leaned down a bit and placed a soft and warm kiss upon his friends lips.

Teito jumped out of shock but returned the kiss, leaning into it. Teito soon found himself placed in Mikage's lap, naked, and receiving _butterfly kisses upon his neck. Mikage's hands rubbed at his friends __sides and hips sending shivers through his body. The blonde boy laid his brunette friend down onto the bed, pushing his legs up and open as far as the shackles would let them. Teito bit his lip and watched his friends movements, unsure what to do. He had never experienced pleasure before, not many emotions came natural to him. Mikage's hand slipped down between his friends legs, a finger sliding into his tight entrance. Teito gasped and clenched around the intruding finger, soon relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the slow movements Mikage made with his hand. A second finger was soon added, then a third, before being replaced with Mikage's hard member. Teito let out a scream that was muffled by his friends mouth pressing on his own._

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Mikage filled Teito with questions that were too much for him to handle at the time.

Teito dug his nails into Mikage's neck, "B-Be…quiet…j-just move…"

Mikage nodded and kissed his friends forehead before moving his hips slowly. The emerald eyed boy moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the pain and pleasure that was within him. Mikage's thrusts were soft, and truly filled with love for Teito. The blonde rubbed Teito's hips, thrusting himself faster into his younger friend. The green eyed boy let out a small moan that caused Mikage to moan as well.

"_Teito..." _

_Their lips pressed together, parting to allow Mikage to suck on Teito's tongue._

"_Mikage...I feel weird..." Teito dug his nails into the back of his friends neck again, "I want more..."_

_Mikage nodded and slipped a hand slowly between Teito's legs, working his hard member, sending him over the edge. Pants and moans came out of the younger boys mouth, feeling his best friend pleasure him like none other._

"_Mikage...I c-can-can't..."_

"_Just a little more, Teito...Hold out for me..." Mikage thrust harder, watching his small friend shake beneath him as he neared orgasm, "Teito...You're so cute..." Mikage squeezed his fist around the brunette's member._

_Teito screamed out his friends name, spilling over the fist that held onto him. Mikage came soon after, inside of the boy, continuing with small thrusts to ride out his orgasm._

"_Mikage..." The boy began to slip into sleep, feeling the warmth of his best friend's arms around him._

"_You're my everything...Teito...I love you..."_

Teito's hand pressed against the Zaiphon that was burned into the wall; Mikage's final words...

A small sigh escaped him as tears rolled down his face, "You were my everything...Mikage...I loved you too..."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Oh em gee...I love this pairing, but I also love Teito and Hakuren... and Teito and Frau... :D hehe.**

**I couldn't find any mature fanfiction between these two, so I made my own!!!**


End file.
